DoomTale
by raidend61
Summary: Samuel Hayden transported the doom slayer to a different world where creatures and humans live together but the ambassador of these creatures sees his demon slaying ways so he must prove his innocents. After the true pacifist route. Doom slayer 2016. RATED M FOR VIOLENCE AND GORY DESCRIPTIONS READ AT YOUR RISK, all rights reserved to owners of franchises
1. The Underground

Rage…. It's all I think of as I go through the human being's nightmares, Hell as simplified. I see these abominations as invaders, after all they did invade earth. As I rip and tear these demonic beings apart, I see fear but I give no mercy for creatures of hell.

This is the 4th time I went to hell I knew it's in-and-outs, as I killed a few Imps with my Pump-Action Shotgun, I jump into a giant hole with a massive skull with horns as an entrance.

Once I reach the bottom of the hole I look around the see a big pentagram and Olivia standing in the middle, she then mutters out "They promised me so much" just as a red lighting struck her and I hear blood curling screams from her, she stumbles to the ground and sinks into it.

The next thing I didn't expect was 1...no 2 massive metallic legs crawl out of the ground and I see the true demon, The Mastermind it looks at and makes an ear piercing scream then I pull out the BFG 9000 and fire 3 bolts at it as I sprint around the beast, shooting plasma bolts at it from my plasma gun.

I pull out my chainsaw as cut one of the legs off with it then I run the chainsaw beneath it making its stem split in half and spill its insides out. Once it was crippled I walked around front and stuck my BFG 9000 into its mouth. _BNNNNG_ you can hear from this monster as it charges.

I smile beneath my helmet as the BFG 9000 releases it green glow into the beasts oral cavity and leaves a twitchy brain canyon in its head. As I step away from the Mastermind, I feel a shock of energy flow through me as electric bolts shoot out of my hands and I am teleported to an unknown location.

(Spoilers, go play the game to know what happens) as he walks away I feel the same flow and is teleported above a hole so as the teleportation I fall at least 3 stories to the ground but impact compensation kicks in so I land on my hands and one knee.

I get up and look around, it was dark and I felt an unusual emotion: dread, sadness, isolated. I dealt with things I thought were worse but these feelings were getting to me, I shake it off and continue to explore. I see some pillars and a door with angel wings, go through and come across a door double just above my size. I open the door expecting to be dusty and old but I looks just like a well-cared suburban house. I looked around the house finding a 2 children rooms a bathroom were I took a shower and found some jeans and a white shirt revealing all my scars.

I went down the stairs in front of the entrance, I go through a long tunnel to another door but it wouldn't budge so I just kicked it open, I wander through various places most of them were abandoned but I could sometimes feel someone watching me.

I reach this castle so I ready my Double-Barrel Shotgun I open the door looking around, maybe there weren't demons in here so I walk around I find this cave leading outside and I walk out and find out that I'm on top of a mountain, look down on this town and the sunshine.

Is this Earth? Feeling the breeze and breathing fresh air was a fantastic feeling, I started to walk to town but when I got there I was alarmed of the monsters talking to humans but I kept my cool.

I wandered around but I was being followed by this one kid with purple and pink clothes and a bowl haircut I went into an alley way and pulled out my pistol and waited for her to turn the corner I suddenly feel the tapping on my head that comes from behind so it turn my arm around pointing the weapon at the child.

The child stuck its hands up with a terrified look on her face, I then grumble in a harsh voice "why are you following me?" then the child pointed to the mountain then she then a bunch of hand signs that I understand she said "I saw you exit from MT. Ebott and I was wondering why you were in there" this child was a mute I guess or never learned to talk.

This child was weird, she then hovers her hand over her chest and a small cracked and blackened heart pokes out of my chest. I look at the child, the terrified look returns then she backs away slowly, she looks me in the eyes so I look down and what I saw next was surprising.

LV: 666 HP: 1000 this I did not understand so I look at her again she was gone so I hold the heart and looked at it for second but then forced in my chest.


	2. The Portal

I exit the alleyway and search around for the child but the streets were empty which were odd, I think that child was scared so she ratted me on the city. I wanted to rip that child apart but I couldn't do that, I'm not a bad guy…..am I?

Something catches my eye in the distance, it's at least a battalion of infantry soldiers setting up behind cover with instinct I start to reach for my Pump-Action Shotgun but then I think for once in at least 3 years I then reach my hands slowly up to let them know I surrender, a soldier shaking in fear cuffs me.

I could break out of the cuffs easily but I choose not to. They take me to a police station and when I walk through the metal detector they go off alarming the others around, I then sigh and bring out all the weaponry I was holding and the as soon as I bring out the praetor suit I was being watched with dropped jaws but they continue on and push me towards the interrogation room.

I sit down in a folding chair with a table in front of me. A fish creature comes in with a plasma spear and it says "Who are you" this question still haunts me till this day. Who am I, the demons call lots of names: The Guardian Angel, Doom guy, Doom Slayer etc. it yells at me "WHO ARE YOU" then I reply in my very rough voice " **Doom Slayer** " then she says "where are you from" I replying with " **Hell** "

She looks at me in terror then she says "your bluffing" I shake my head then I said " **I show you** , **Need helmet and Computer for proof"** she then says "get me his helmet and a laptop" a cop comes in with my helmet which I guess was heavy for him and a laptop. The fish also has troubles carrying it then it says "how do you wear this" then she drops it on the table so I turn it around and eject a SD card from inside.

I put the helmet on the ground then I motion my hand for the laptop so she gives it to me and I put the SD card into it and there is at least 30 videos of me fighting in hell, I pick a random video and turn the PC around showing the creature across the room, the terror appears again on its face as it shows a helmet cam and me behind the camera ripping creatures apart.

She closes the computer with the look of disgust on her face then I mumble out " **they kill friends, family… my men did not live"** I then put dog tags on the table she then looks at me and I manage to speak out " **I'm sorry if I scared you** " the fish then walks out of the room and it was quiet then the silence was broke by the door and that child from before came in and sat down In a chair on the other side of the table.

She then throws up a bunch of signs with her hands "you do bad thing to bad people" I say " **revenge was priority, the demon race take everything** " she smiles and says "its ok" I then reply " **what is your name** " she spells with her hands "Frisk" with a soft smile on her face. The fish walks into the room and says "we have a problem".

I stand up and put my hands out signaling to cuff me, she cuffs me and brings me to town square though what I saw was a not pleasant sight, there was a medium-sized portal with a blood red colour I then say to the fish " **we need evacuation** "

She looks at me with a raised brow and says "why" " **this is Argent energy and only place the Argent come from is Hell"** she looks at me terrified and then talks into its radio and the child from before walks beside me with a goat lady and goat child.

2 skeletons walk beside the fish, one was short with a blue hoody and the other one was a tall with body armour and a scarf. The small one looks at me and walks over "hey there… I saw what you did in that video, is that what we are dealing with here?" I nod and say to the fish " **I need praetor suit and weapons** ' it nods and runs to cop car and drives off to what I guess is the police station.

The goat lady looks at me with suspicion and the goat child hides behind frisk. After 3 minutes nothing has happened but then a pentagram appears on the ground 3 m in front of me and one of those possessed UAC workers appear in a bright red flash it lunges at but I break the cuffs and grab its arm and tear it off and hit it head making it explode.

The crowd was evacuated but a couple cops, the goats, frisk and the 2 skeletons the tall one has the face of confusion and the cops pointing at me then the fish arrives with my armour I put on the legs, chest and arms.

I wipe at a blood stain on the helmet and the visor was cracked, I look at the fish and nod then the child said "how do we close it?" then I said " **I go through, close from inside** " but other pentagrams appear on the ground as more hell spawns come through the portal I then shout " **get back** " I then pull out a Pump-Action Shotgun and blast a possesses head off then an imp throws a fire ball at me but I dodge it and kick it to the ground, rips its leg off and hits it over the head with it. The police shoot a couple possess the short skeleton summons this dragon skull that shot a white beam at the hell knight that was summoned here.

The fish looks at me and child, it says "I'll assemble a team at base then we will send them into the portal" I go out my pistol and waited till a S.W.A.T team was assembled and the royal guards were also there but the small skeleton doesn't look that royal to me but the small one looks at me with empty sockets and when everyone was ready we went through the portal.


	3. The Demonic Ruins

When we got to the other side, we swept the surrounding area but nothing in sight so we continue walking towards our destination. Since I went to hell 3 times I figured I knew the in-and-outs of the place, the fish said "we should get to know each other's names, my names Undyne" the tall skeleton said "names Papyrus human" with a Skeletor like accent the short skeleton said "names Sans"

We reached a door way I was about to go through but the door slam shuts in my face, then high pitched scream can be heard as I turn around and 15 or so demons spawn in the large space we're trapped in, the SWAT open fine on the beast as I pull out my plasma gun and sprint around while firing at the hell knights, possessed and imps.

A imp jumps in front of me but unfortunately for it I tear off its arm and hit it over the imps head causing it to explode but I turn around to see a couple squad members being dragged away and torn apart. I see Undyne throwing spears at the hell razers but I see an imp charging at her so I run behind her a drop kick the demon grunt in the chest, I get up and punch it 5 times in the face causing it to go unconscious.

She thanks me and runs off to help the last demon off of a teammate but something catches my eye that I didn't see before. I saw a child with a green and yellow shirt, brown pants and almost the same facial features as frisk. The child walks away but I follow it around a corner but everything around me turns black and white and I see the child in front of me surrounded by floating knives, the heart which I guess is my soul pops out of my chest but it was less beaten up than before.

She throws a knife at me and hits me in the heart, it was while since I felt pain like this then a panel pops up in front of me which reads:

 **FIGHT | CHECK | ITEM | MERCY**

 **HP: 9655/100000 LV: 666**

I then hover my hand over the fight button with rage but I thought again for a moment, I looked at the child which had big black eyes with black tar flowing out of them but with the face of confusion and horror, I then say " **No, I will not kill child"** I then hit the mercy button. The child laughs and says " **You can't be serious, the lord says you were filled hatred and by your LV they weren't lying"** she then throws 3 knifes at me but I dodge 2 and grab one and throws it at her, hitting her in the soul.

She loses 30 HP leaving 840 HP left and she screams "IMPOSSIBLE HOW D-DID YOU?" I unload my shotgun into the demon child but she dodges some pellets then gets hit by some leaving her with 600 health, she throws more knives at me accept the ones she threw where heat seekers so when I tried to dodge the sharp blades flip around and continue to chase then I saw the child so I sprint towards her and hop over her.

she then turns to face me but then gets three knives in the back and she loses 360 HP then stumbles to her knees in pain but then she screams almost piercing through my armour, as the ear piecing scream continue I see an familiar looking orange orb spawns in the confined space.

I sprint towards it and when I touch it, the orange orb disappears and I feel a sudden urge of power I then raise my fists and walk over to the screaming child and kick it, she stops screaming as I kick her into a wall then I sprint over and continue to punch the child until it was down to 5 HP, I walk up to her, grab her by the hair and drag her to the others, Undyne look in my direction and saw the child in my possession I then whisper to the demonic child " **I would snap your neck but I won't"** I then throw the child on the ground, landing on her side while wincing in pain, Sans looked at me and said "Well you hit the jackpot" the skeleton then went to scout the area, I then walked over to child who had bruises and a bloody nose, I took off my helmet and stared into the child's eyes.. Into her soul, I see torment, corruption… poison.

I look toward the others who had confused looks towards me, I put my hand over the child's eyes and she goes unconscious I then pick her up and put her on my back and start walking towards a door with the others following, Undyne then catches up to me and says "How'd you do that?" I reply " **Demon trick** " I then walk towards a door with a red skull sticking out of the wall, I press the skull down causing the giant door to open.

I put down the child and put her down by another door then I walk into the room and find a Minigun and a chainsaw, pick the both up and inspect their condition, the screams began as more of Satan's grunts spawn into the large arena, the 8 barrel tip spins as it readies its rain of lead I then start towards the child and fend off the demons with the Minigun but two got the jump on me and then start to scratch and claw at my amour.

I throw one off but the other tried to pin me to the ground. but when I was flipped on my back the demon readied a swing at my neck but was pulled back and a knife travels around the imps neck, slicing it open and squirting dark red blood all over the ground but what I saw was the child shushing the dying the demon to death.

I then get up and put the child on my back then sprint towards a platform which I climb up onto it. I see Undyne trying to fend off 3 imps with sans so I pull the chainsaw out and pull the cord turning on the beast. I hear the child giggle as the chainsaw roars to life, I then run at the 3 demons and swipe the chainsaw up causing the demon to scream in pain as I drag the roaring weapon up through its body, I then turn to another imp and shoot it in the head with the pistol causing a part of the head to disappear leaving its lower jaw attached to the neck.

I watch Undyne stab the last imp in the chest with a plasma spear… at least I think its plasma, the child steps down from my back and looks at the remaining corpse disappear into ashes then I kneel in front of her and ask " **May I know your name?** " the child answers in a smooth but high pitched tone "Chara and your what they call the Doom slayer!" I chuckle at the enthusiasm that the kid had, we then head out of the large area.

Chara then asked "Did you meet Frisk yet?" I nod my head at the question then she says "how is she underground?" "what do you mean underground?" I said in confusion "in MT. Ebott that's where she was last I heard" I then say "well they aren't in the mountain anymore"


	4. The New Blood

I was walking with Chara on my back and the others following behind while Papyrus babbling about the architecture of hell, we entered a large but we didn't walk long before we reached the end.

The child whispers "a large one is near" after hearing that I pull out my shotgun equipped with the grenade launcher, I put the child down who then just sat down on a rock rocking side-to-side while humming. I got to admit; the child does give off some weird vibes but I'd felt worse.

I then peek out of a cave to see a large demon that had 4 horns two on the forehead and two on its jaw bone, its skin was a rock its eyes had an orange glow just like the mouth had.

I look around the arena for something useful I then see a shine of metal behind the beast, I then sprint out of the cave firing multiple grenades at the creature. It roared in pain as I pick up the object while sprinting around the large space.

I smile as I look at the weapon. I watch the Rapid-Fire Rocket Launcher reload and prime as I aim the gun at the beast.

I fire at the beast blood and meat chunks from the hell spawn, I then shot the beast's front right leg and as I do so the beast falls onto its face, I pull out the chainsaw and pull the cord 3 times and on the 4th pull the teeth covered monster roars to life as it spins towards the hell creatures face. But then it started to whine.

 **Sorry for the short chapter**


	5. The Unexpected Chase

I hesitated when I heard that whine it sounded innocent and kind of like a dog I then cut the engine to the chainsaw and drop it, I then crouch down beside it and I set my hand on the horn.

The creature began to purr, I look behind me and see the others walking over, I then signal Chara to come to me, she then stands beside me as I start to pet the creatures face while the chunks that were blown out started to heal.

I then gently take hold of Chara's hand and make her pet the creature's rocky shell, I then turn around while the child continued to pet the hell spawn and picked up my chainsaw, once I holstered the teethed weapon I turn to Undyne and the others and sit on a rock then I start to think the carnage I have caused.

I feel a hand on my shoulder as I was looking down at the ground, Undyne then hovered her hand over my chest, that soul popped out except it was not as black and it had a Band-Aid over one of the cracks in my heart.

She says "it's a start" I stand up while looking down at the 5'8 fish I turn to Chara who was still petting the giant hell dog…. Cat thing I don't know.

I walk up to the creature and Chara, I say " **Time to move on Chara** " she turns to me and smiles while standing back up, as we continue to walk away I turn my head back to wave to the creature then unexpectedly the creature disappeared but I dismiss it and look back around.

We come across a bridge with a void below I then send the others ahead first and they all made across safely but when I'm half way across the thing, The rope began to break as I took another step, I look back as the one rope holding it stable snapped and the bridge tipped sideways causing me to fall but fortunately I grabbed onto one of the guard rail ropes and I the climb up, i jump towards the ledge that the others were on and I climbed up.

I dust myself off as I look down the abyss then we hear a loud thud below. Screams were heard as we look around to be surrounded by a lot of hell barons and revenants.

" **RUN** " I shout before sprinting towards a cave entrance, I see Chara trip but I luckily was behind her so I pick her up and put her in my arms, I turn around to a barrage of rockets shooting towards us, everyone was already in the cave except for me and Chara.

I grunt in pain when a rocket hit me in the back taking down some of my health, then one by one the rockets start to hit me in the back causing a lot of health lost. A hell baron got in front of me and slashed in my direction but I slide under the swipe and between its legs.

I pull out my rocket launcher and fire it at the top of the cave, I see multiple projectiles going towards the demons as I slide under the missile as I crashes into the cave causing the entrance to collapse, making it into the cave, I try get up but stumble to the ground as soon as I do causing me to fall on my back. I look at my body to see scratches and dents in my suit, I put the child to my side and sit up to look at every one with their jaws dropped, I take off my helmet I then wipe my face and I look at my hands but there was blood on them I then look towards the others but they started to back away so after their reaction I look into my helmet visor but before I could do so I black out after hearing screams.

 **Sorry about another short chapter School is hard :**


	6. The Escape

Undyne's POV

Just as the Doom Slayer entered cave, the rocket that he fired earlier exploded against the top of the entrance causing it to cave in. The 6-foot Juggernaut stumbled to the ground and onto his back. Chara then runs to us and says "something wrong with him"

He then sits up and lifts his helmet off of his head but when he looked at us… his eyes they were black with red pupils to replace the brown that he once had, then a red liquid began to ooze down his face from his black eyes but his eyes went back to normal. He then falls backwards, hitting his head on the ground but as he did the ear piercing screams began again as a fat hell spawn with two rocket launchers for hands bashed through the rock with 2 imps as the Doom Slayer called them but they didn't attack, the fat one aimed its weapon at us possibly asking us to surrender

We put our hands up then another demon comes along and binds everyone's hands with red glowing handcuffs, they burned for a second but it went away soon after. Last thing I saw as them putting the cuffs on the Doom Slayer before I was knocked out by the Imp.

When I woke up we were in a room tied to posts, I look around to see everyone awake but the Doom Slayer was nowhere to be found. I looked up at a throne that was made out of flesh and bone, the throne was surrounded by a massive skull. Once seeing that I turn around to see a bunch of bones and piles of flesh, I turn back to the throne to see a black shadow figure sit down on the throne and then shouts "what is thy names of you monsters", "Undyne" I call out along with everyone else with their names, I then ask "where is the Doom Slayer?" The supposed ghost "Escaped along with the child" but he then says "welcome to circle IV"

Doom Slayer's POV

 _Ugh my head_ I said in my head as I wake to being dragged by a Hell Knight along with the other but then I look up to find Chara with a claw mark across her face the Hell Baron looks back at me but unexpected gets a kick across the face and knocking his jaw out of place, I rip out of the argent energy cuffs causing a soft scream which grab the other demons attention I then grab the child and sprint off dodging projectiles.

I shot a look back to see at least 20 or so demons chasing me, I then find a safe place to put Chara. I find a small cave just big enough to fit her, I insert her into the slot in the rock, and I then walk away and towards the horde of demons that were thirsty for blood. I put my hands up into a fighting stance and prepare for the attacks.

An Imp runs at me while screaming but doesn't even get to hit me before I punch its face in, another throws a fireball but fortunately I dodge it causing to hit a rock behind me. A Hell Knight Stomps towards me only to get his leg kicked causing it to pose in an awkward way, I then punch through his chest causing my hand to come out the other side with its weird looking heart in my hand.

I look to my right to see a Berserker Orb floating close to the ground, I walk over to it and touch it with my finger. The Orb explodes and I fell a surge of rage go through me, I turn around towards the horde but as soon as I laid an eye on them the horde soon ran towards me but I _rip and tear_ through the flesh of the hell spawns, I spot the last figure which was a Pinky, it was a bitch to kill but as It charged at me I step aside and tripped the pig causing it to face plant into the ground, I then pull its spiked tail off of its body and into its face causing the tail to go through the Pinky's face.

The Berserk feeling faded as the surge stopped. I turned towards hole that I set Chara in, walk over to her crawling out of the slot, she looks around to see the onslaught that I've made, she looks at me with pure amazement she then says "You killed all of THEM?!" I replied with "with my bare hands as well"


	7. Its Cancelled

**Hello fellow readers I have some bad news, I have lost interest in this story and the fandoms itself so I will be discontinuing this fanfiction but there is more to come so stayed tuned**

 **your one and only**

 **Raygen Brady**


End file.
